Wherever the winds may take you
by MissSparrow101
Summary: I had put my life in his hands, there had been no other option. He had cared for me, had been company when needed and he had kept me safe. Now that we had joined the other survivors on this abandoned planet, who kept calling him a murderer. Which side should I choose to survive? This silver eyed man sure made things very interesting...
1. Prologue

**Oke this idea has been stuck in my head like, forever. So I finally decided to start writing it down, and I hope some of you will like it! Let me know what you think, and if I should continue ;)**

**Enjoy **

**Prologue**

3 days. It had been 3 whole days since I had been washed upon this piece of land. I was feeling tired, hungry, but most of all, very thirsty. The sun was burning down upon me, not helping me keep me cool at all.

I still was wondering what exactly had happened. I remember being on a ship, but where to? My mind was such a blur, and I blamed the sea water for it. I had been washed ashore 3 days ago. Seawater had been burning in my throat, bruises all over my body, but still, I was alive.

I had not seen another living being here, no one to tell me what had happened.

The first day I had just slept, too tired to do anything. I had been laying right under a big tree, a bit away from the shore. My body was exhausted, I wondered how long I had been drifting in the sea.

The next day I was so thirsty and hungry I dared to walk into the woods that was behind the tree I had been sleeping under. I heard a lot of noises. It was a real forest, birds flying and whistling, and even some wolf howling was there to be heard.

But I could not find a stream of water, nothing.

The third day had been my lowest boiling point. I knew I would never be found, my small round on the beach had shown me this was not just an island, but real land. And this planet, earth, was not populated, I knew that much.

Today I was again on the beach. I had given up. How would I ever survive here? I tried desperately to remember anything from the survival shows I had been watching at home, safely on the couch. But nothing came to mind. This was no white beach with palm trees with coconuts. This was some less warm place on this earth. Warm enough during the days, freezing me at night.

But it didn't matter. I would not suffer it much longer. My body was weak, tired, and feeling heavy. I just had to lay myself down and close my eyes. It would all end soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Saving my life you say?

**Now that you all have read what has happened to our leading lady, let the real story begin!**

**Chapter 1: Saving my life you say?**

_It had been a while since he had strolled on the beach. He preferred the shelter the woods offered. But sometimes a change of scenery was nice to chase some ghosts away._

_He would never admit it , but he was leading a very lonely life. The only company he had were the animals in the forest, and then just the ones he didn't killed to eat._

_Yeah, nice was different. But it worked for him. It already had been 2 years since his jet had crashed here. He could not restore it and just had to survive here. Not that it was a problem. His whole life he had been solitude and always had been good in surviving. And this planet was filled with animals, always providing him with food._

_He remembered how he had been escaping from mercs, deciding to try this planet. He had heard it was unpopulated and not popular by most. And the rumours had been right, he had not seen another human, until tonight._

_It was a clear night. Stars where in the sky, the sea calm and dark as the night. But when he let his eyes roam over the sand, he saw a body. Cocking his head to the side he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him._

_He slowly approached it and saw it was a woman, a young one. Her upper body was laying on the sand, her legs in the sea water. _

'_Probably died before she even hit the shore' ,he thought. But when he lowered himself on one knee, he saw her chest rise, just the slightest bit. But it moved. _

_He then moved a little back, taking the young woman in. She had half long hair, brown or red, he couldn't decide. Her face seemed serene, like she was in piece with her destiny. He wondered from what kind of life she had come from._

_He then shook his head. Would he take her with him? It would mean the end of his lonely life, but also the end of his piece._

'_Like you are not lonely in the cold nights?' his mind teased him._

_He smirked. _

_He noticed her torn clothes. She was wearing shorts, and a red blouse. But the sleeves were torn off. Her legs were also covered in small cuts and bruises._

_He brought his eyes back to her face. He was delaying the point he knew was unavoidable. He had already decided he would take her to his cave. He just wanted to look at her face some more. It had been 2 years since he had seen another human. Let alone a woman._

_And she sure was a woman, her body nicely shaped. He wondered about her age, probably around 18 or 19, he figured._

_Her face was red, probably from the sun. _

_She seemed delicate, with high cheekbones and a small nose. Her lips were full and pink. _

_He noticed what it did to his little friend down his body, and decided it was time to take her away from here._

"_You better be worth it", he murmured before he leaned over her and picked her up in his arms. She stirred a little._

_He was surprised about how little she was weighing. Shaking the thought from his head he carried her away from the sea._

It was strange to feel warm again. I was certain I had died last night. I had been so cold. The sea had been lurking at my feet, dragging me in. Animal sounds from the forest had tried to scare me again, but I was too far into giving in, I just welcomed the sounds. It made me feel like I would not die alone.

After that, everything had gone black and dark, but now I was feeling alive again. My lips weren't so dry anymore and even my toes were starting to feel movable again.

Tearing my mind from the previous events, I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark. Not as dark as the night, but still darker then I would prefer. I saw a small fireplace in the middle of the place I was in. Turning my head to look around me I figured it was some sort of cave. But a civilized one. There was a small couch, made out of wood and leaves. A small table was placed before it.

There was even a bigger table on the side of the cave, with two wooden chairs.

I felt a small smile around my lips. It meant there was someone here. I was not alone anymore.

I then looked down and saw I was on a soft bed, furs on top of my body, keeping me warm. Then it daunt on me I was feeling very warm, but also very naked. I peeked under the furs and saw I was only wearing my bra and panties. With a shriek I looked into the cave, what was slightly better lighted now I was used to the darkness around me. I saw my clothes lying beside the fire. Whoever had taken them of me had wanted to keep me warm and the clothes dry.

Turning my body in the soft bed I saw no entry anywhere. How had I came here then?

I slowly got up from the bed, placing the furs back down. Still there was nobody here but me. I made my way over to my clothes, clumsy putting them on me.

I took a deep breath as my head felt very light and dizziness came over me. I placed my hand over my forehead hoping it would soon fade.

"Up and about already?", I heard a deep voice ask. I instantly turned and watched into the direction the voice had come from.

It was hard to see because of the darkness of the cave, but there definitely was someone in the corner. And by the view of his body, well the it I could see, he was huge. I tried to make out his face in the darkness, but then I was shocked. Two silver bolls were staring at me. It had to be an animal.

"Who- Who are you?", I stammered, taking steps back. A low chuckle escaped his lips, filling the air with even more tension.

"I could ask you the same question, seeing as you are in my house, that would be even more appropriate, don't you think?", That dark voice asked again. I swallowed deep.

"You- You saved me? I'm Brianna. Brianna Adams", she hesitantly answered him. It was strange to talk to someone who had apparently saved her, but seemed so dangerous at the same time.

"Brianna", he tried. He liked the sound of it.

"Yes", she softly replied. She watched him take a few steps out of the darkness into her direction. Her mouth slightly formed an silent 'oh'.

It was definitely a man. He was big and very muscular. His arms were immensely muscled. He seemed so strong. And then his face. He was bold, looking badass. And then she had not even mentioned his eyes. They were silver. Brianna had never seen eyes like that, not ever.

"Your eyes", she whispered. She had not mentioned to say it out loud, but he had already heard.

"What about them?", he asked her. His deep voice was keeping her on edge, but his tone was curious, not angry. Brianna let her eyes wonder over his black cargo pants and white top. She decided he seemed even more muscular because of the missing sleeves.

"They're amazing", she then answered him. He took another step into her direction, leaving only 2 meters of space between them.

He cocked his head to the side and watched her, just watched her. He saw it nerved her, but she kept her mouth shut.

"How did you came on this planet?", his deep voice then asked her suddenly. Brianna looked up.

She was feeling so much emotions at once she did not know if she should cry out of pure relieve that she was still alive, or break down because this man could kill her easily. There was no one to stop him.

"I- I really don't know. I woke up on the beach, and stayed there for 4 more days. I guess then you found me", she told him.

She saw how he eyed her curiously, weighing the truth in her voice.

"I- I remember being on a ship, but that's all", she added, thinking things over.

He took another minute to let her words sink in, but then nodded. He closed the distance between them until her back was against the cave wall, and he was pressed against her. His arms blocked her way out of his grip.

"How old are you, Brianna", he purred. He loved how her name sounded coming from his lips. The name suited her.

Brianna turned her head to the side, not wanting to look him in his eyes. He then used the opportunity to sniffle her neck and hair.

Not knowing how to react Brianna, tried to push him away, but to no use. He was way too strong.

He used one of his hands to lift her chin so she had to look him in his eyes.

"The reason for the darkness here are your eyes, right? You can't see in the light?", she boldly stated. This made him chuckle.

The deep sound startled Brianna, but she stood her ground.

"Smart kid", he said, moving his face even closer to hers.

"But you still didn't answer my question. How old are you?", he asked again. This time Brianna understood she could better answer him.

"19", she said softly. He nodded in approval, he had thought she was about that age.

He seemed in thoughts after her answer, but she was full of questions for him.

"Who are you?", she asked him. It pulled him back towards her. He cocked his head to the side before he answered her.

"I've been called a lot. A monster, villain. But most just call me Riddick", he then said.

She could tell he was mocking her by the way his eyes were wrinkling at their sides.

"Riddick?", she questioned.

"Richard B Riddick, at your service", he said, releasing her by taking a few steps back. He turned and tended to the fire.

Brianna just stood there, unsure what she should do.

"How long have you been here? In this cave I mean", she asked him. He did not turn, but he did answer her after a few minutes of silence.

"2 years. It has been that long since I have been this close to another human. You do realize this planet is not populated, right?", he asked her while standing and turning to look at her.

Brianna knew this, but it still made her eyes water at the thought she was stuck here. Maybe even forever.

Her only answer was a slight nod.

Riddick wondered what kind of ship it had been she was on. Could she be the only survivor here?

There was a silence between the two of them before Brianna could not stand it any longer.

"What do you want with me? I mean I understand if you don't want me to stay here, but-" his deep chuckle stopped her immediately.

"Since I saved your life, I think that gives me the right to keep you. You owe me", he told her. Brianna's mouth fell open at this.

Keep her? She wasn't some kind of pet.

"Unless you would rather search your way out of here and survive on your own, that is", he sneered, watching how her pretty face turned from shock to anger, and then to worry.

"I thought so", he said, when she kept silent.

He was already watching passed her expressions and let his eyes roam her body. She was slim, but nicely shaped. She had long, slim legs, and nice humble breasts. And then her hair. In the light of the fire it was definitely red, but as she turned away from him, it seemed brown. He sighed. He would come back on that.

Brianna let herself sink to the floor, her back against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest. She wondered how this all could have happened to her, and if it was not just a dream. O rather, a nightmare.

Riddick watched her for a few more minutes before he turned to the bed and removed his top.

Brianna wondered how someone that looked like he did, could be as arrogant and such an asshole as he was being to her. Even from the side his torso was beautiful shaped and seemed so strong.

"What are you doing?", Brianna asked him in horror when he started to remove his shoes and pants too. He only turned his head, proceeding in unclothing himself.

"Well unlike you, I do like sleeping in a warm, cosy bed", he mocked her as she sat on the hard, cold floor.

He was now only wearing boxers, pulling some furs from the bed and sitting down upon it.

"You could always join me, of course", he said, patting the seat next to him. The amusement was dripping from his deep voice.

"No thank you", Brianna answered.

"Suit yourself", she heard him mumble before he placed the covers over himself and closed his eyes.

Brianna wondered if he would really sleep, or if he was just trying her out. Just waiting for her to sneak away. When she made movements to stand, he spoke.

"Just in case you're wondering, you won't find a way out of this cave without me helping you." Brianna sighed and pulled her knees a little tighter to her chest.

She heard how his breathing evened and he fell asleep. She could only cry. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Maybe, just maybe, someone would come to save her from this nightmare.

**What do you think? Do we like this Riddick?**


	3. Chapter 2: Cleaning up

**Hello again. I know my Riddick isn't exactly the Riddick from the movie, but that's not how I intend him to be. I hope you guys will give me a chance and read on! Please review!**

**(Have you seen the third movie? I did and I loved it! )**

**Enjoy!**

Her body was hurting all over when Brianna opened her eyes. She almost didn't believe it, but she had fallen asleep on her uncomfortable spot on the hard, cold floor.

Rubbing her eyes she quickly looked around to see where Riddick was. She noticed the bed was empty, and no sounds where to be heard anywhere in the cave. She was not sure how to feel about the man.

He saved her life, and then told her he owned her for it. She didn't liked the idea to be at his complete mercy. And she was planning on leaving him soon.

But she also realised she was alone here. She had almost died being by herself on this island, without shelter, food and water. She sighed. This was not how she had planned her life.

Brianna moved a little and winced when she felt all of her muscles protest. Still she slowly got to her feet, stretching her body.

She expected him to just come out of the shadows to mock her, but he was nowhere to be seen. Brianna wondered around the cave, skipping the bed since she already had seen that. But she made her way over to the other side of the cave, hearing water. She was dumbfounded and slowly approached the sound.

It was a large, deep cave. The fireplace lit up most of the spots, just not in the back of the cage. Brianna walked until she could go no further, hearing the water, but not able to see where it came from. She sighed.

She then heard some noise behind her, like a rock being moved. And when she turned, she saw it was true. A piece of the wall was being moved. She saw two hands pull it aside, before Riddick came in and closed it the same way. She swallowed. She would never be able to do that herself.

She saw how he turned and let his eyes roam the cave to spot her. When he did not saw her on her spot on the floor he quickly scanned the rest of the cave.

"Ah, Good morning Brianna", he said when his eyes met hers. Brianna just nodded and took a step back.

She saw him grin and approach her slowly.

"Slept well?", he asked her, his voice betraying how amusing he found it.

"Amazing", Brianna answered with a sneer. It shocked herself, but she had already said it.

She watched how he placed some things in the corner of the cave on a table. She could not see much for he was standing before the table, his back towards her.

"Are you really going to keep me here?", she asked. She cursed herself for how terrified her voice sounded. She was sure he had noticed it too. He slowly turned and made his way over to her.

"Yes, I am. You know the first reason, I mentioned it last night. The second one is that you are on a planet with not humans… only me. How did you plan on surviving all by yourself. Last time I checked, you weren't doing so great. And the last reason is that I am alone, have been for two years. That's a long time without any company. And being the fine company that you are, you're staying here, with me."

Brianna's eyes grew wide when he told her all of this. And she hated to admit it, but he was right. She wouldn't survive alone out there.

"Fine then", her small voice answered. She could see him grin, and knew he had won again.

Riddick cocked his head to the side and watched her walk further into the cave, taking in her surroundings.

"Any chance for me to wash up?", she asked him. She was glad for the great amount of space that was between the both of them.

He took a few seconds before he answered her.

"That depends, can you swim?", he asked her with a wide grin.

Brianna nodded, seeing how his grin turned into an expression unknown to her. He let his eyes roam her body before he motioned for her to follow him.

Slowly, and keeping distance, Brianna followed him towards the darkest corner of the cave, seeing how there was another path. She wondered how he could even see where he was going, but then remembered his eyes, glancing like silver.

When the sound of water became really loud, Brianna stopped. She could not see where she was going and she could also not tell where Riddick had gone.

Suddenly an iron hand took grip on her right arm, leading her forward.

"Almost there", she heard his dark voice whisper. She shivered and followed him. It was a longer walk then she had expected, for the sound of water was so loud. But then they arrived at a little lake. There was a small opening in the roof, so there was light, only just a little though.

"You wash here?", Brianna asked him softly, glad he finally let go of her arm.

Riddick grinned again, understanding why she was asking this.

"Yes, this underground pool pas no fish or other living creatures in it, so you should be safe", he told her.

Brianna swallowed, for that had not been her concern, she wondered if he would leave now, so she could wash herself alone.

"Okay, so are you going to leave now?", she asked, when he kept glancing at her, not moving at all.

He laughed hard. Brianna swallowed. She had acted brave on her part, but she was near her breaking point now.

"Fine, I'll leave, just remember how to keep your head above the surface for I will not be returning to save you now", he mocked her, turning and leaving her alone.

Brianna sighed in relief and waited a few minutes before she slowly took her clothes of and made her way into the water. It was cold, but not salty like the sea. It felt good, refreshing. She slowly walked in further, until her whole body was being surrounded by the cool water. She even leaned back and wetted her hair. The surface she was walking on was a solid stone ground, not slippery like she had expected from a cave pool.

"Not that I ever have been in one", she softly told herself. She was totally unbeknownst of the silver eyes, following her every move.

Riddick had walked back, like he told her. Yes he had. Only not all the way though. He was standing in the dark part of the cave side. While his body was covered in the dark, his eyes were able to see her, all of her. He had to admit, she was a goddess. Maybe just because he had not seen another human being for all these years. And then she was a woman too. And such a beautiful one at that too.

He felt his need grown, almost painfully so. He had decided to keep her by his side. Even the great Riddick could not live alone his entire life. He had needs. And not only for conversation.

Firstly he had thought she would only ruin his solitude and life here. Now he thought she could become a nice distraction and maybe even a mate. He wondered in what sorts though.

He licked his lips when he saw how she undressed herself and walked into the water. It took all of his control to remain in his spot and not making any sound in approval. She covered herself in the water, even wetting her long red locks. He hated to admit it, but he already liked her hair more then he should. He wondered why though.

She took her time in the water, rinsing her hair out and then washing herself some more. Riddick decided it was time for the games to begin. There was no choice for her after all.

Brianna finally felt clean after rinsing her hair out for the third time. It was then she realised she had no clean clothes to turn into. she loathed the idea to pull her old attire on again, but it would just have to do for now. It was when she was walking out of the water, she saw his silver eyes watching her.

She stopped in her tracks, covering her breasts that were just visible now.

"Here I was, lying on my bed. Wondering what you would wear when you would finish cleaning yourself", he told her. His voice was dark and completely filled with amusement, Brianne heard.

"My clothes are fine, I'll wash them some other time", Brianna answered him. Riddick laughed.

"Not in my home, you're not. No I have something better", he said, placing something red onto a rock on the side of the wall. Brianna could not see it clear but it had to be some kind of dress.

"Thank you", she told him, still not moving an inch.

Riddick, again, cocked his head to the side and stood there, watching her. He enjoyed how he could make her nervous. He could smell the fear building.

"Are going to keep standing there all day?", she asked him with a sneer. Riddick laughed some more.

"It's my cave, can do anything I want really."

Brianna's eyes grew wide and she took a few steps back into the water. She didn't liked his tone, but she was also feeling too scared to give him another smart remark.

Riddick knew this could take a while and he had no interest in standing there all day. No he would play this his way.

"Well, as lovely as you are naked, get dressed, and meet me back there", he said pointing towards the path they had just walked.

"We'll get more acquainted there", his dark voice whispered before he left. Brianna shivered, and not from the cold water. She had felt the tension between the two of them and she wondered how long it could remain before he would just do as he pleased.

She walked out, her eyes still glued on the spot he had been standing in a few minutes before. She dried herself with her old clothes, before making her way over to the red piece of clothing.

She had been right it was a dress. It was soft, like silk. The sleeved where short, but to her big relieve, the dress itself was pretty long, falling to her ankles. She pulled it over her head adjusting it so she suddenly felt more comfortable then she had in a long time since stranding here.

Taking a deep breath, Brianna walked the path back to the main cave, very slowly though. She saw the light and knew she had made it back safely. The first thing she did, stepping into the light, was roaming the cave to find him. She saw him lying on the couch, his hands behind his neck, supporting I so he could look at her.

"Clean and all?", he mocked her. Brianna nodded.

"Thanks", she whispered. She felt like she better could try and keep him as a friend instead of a foe. But his arrogance was making it quite hard to do so.

She watched him get up and making his way over towards her.

"You know, that dress really suits you. And surviving here, alone for those four days, must be due to a deep survival instinct. I like that in a woman. A strong will."

He came even closer, again trapping her between his body and the back of the cave.

"Now I wonder, how far does that instinct go? He brought his lips right before hers. No touching, just lingering. Brianna closed her eyes, not wanting to participate in this at all.

Yes he was attractive and handsome. But also very terrifying. She still wondered if he would kill her.

"What are you afraid of?", he then asked her, his lips a little further away from hers. Brianna swallowed.

"You", she answered in one breath. Riddick grinned.

He then closed the distance between the two of them and kissed her. Like she was the last woman on this earth. Brianna felt like she was being crushed by his hold on her neck and his crushing lips. He was demanding and rough, but while he was assaulting her lips, his fingers were stroking her neck tenderly. It confused Brianna to no end.

She then became from the shock and turned her head, breaking the kiss.

"Stop", she whispered, totally out of breath. Riddick interestedly watched her face, hoping for her eyes to meet his. But she was determined not to look him in his eyes. He was like a dog, make no eye contact if you want to remain in one piece.

"Look at me", he told her. His voice was demanding and dark.

Brianne slowly complied, although she quickly adverted her eyes to his lips. And then his chest.

Riddick didn't like that she was trying to still be defiant. He took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"You would not last another four days on this planet alone. Believe me, there are worse things outside there then me."

Brianna wanted to protest, but his hand on her chin, now lay on her neck, what kept her from speaking.

He brought his forehead against hers, his silver eyes way to close for Brianna's taste.

"You will stay by my side. For now."

**Short I know, but I'm still introducing the characters and the story line! Please do review, it makes me write more!**


	4. Chapter 3: My mate

**And here's chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. Thanks to those who took the time to review. It means a lot to me.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: My mate.**

Even though he did not speak to her the rest of that afternoon, the sound of his voice still lingered in Brianna's ears. And especially the words he had said last, _"You will stay by my side. For now."_

She had not enlightened him yet, but she had been running from home. It was the reason she had been on that sinking ship in the first place. Running, running form pain, hurt and humiliation. No she had decided it was time to choose for herself, for once.

Brianna had been born into a wealthy family, with loving parents, no siblings. But as she had grew older, and more beautiful than her parents had foreseen, trouble had crossed her paths. Suitors made their way into their house, trying to get her parents to fall for them.

Her planet was losing population and only the richest families survived, and populated more. This had only come to Brianna's attention at the age of 16. Young and innocent she had like all the attention from the suitors, being pampered with gifts and all.

But on her 18 birthday she overheard her parents talking in their bedroom. They had decided to give her hand in marriage to an 40 year old men, rich as hell, but feared for his temper by many. Brianna had questioned her parents why they would not engage her with someone younger and with a kind heart. And with smiles and hugs, her parents explained their money was all gone. They had no choice.

It had cost her a year to think things over. But she had decided to run. This cruise ship was known for its long and impersonal journeys. Brianna had not been caring to where it would go.

But now, being here in this cave with Riddick, she wondered if she had made any progress at all. Again she was trapped into a situation she did not wanted to be in. But this time, she had no choice but to stay by his side. Not only because she feared him. No she would die out there on her own.

As the night fell Riddick made a large fire, grilling some animal above the fire. And how much she hated to admit it, it smelled divine.

"Hungry are we?", came his deep voice from behind her. Brianna slowly turned, watching him slicing some pieces from the tasty smelling flesh.

He had been referring to her stomach that had grumbled in anger for its emptiness. She sighed.

"A bit yes", she answered him. She had decided to keep her distance, for she did not wanted to tempt him to kiss her some more. She knew where kisses could lead to…

"Come join me then", he answered, patting the empty place near the fire, right beside him. Brianna slowly stood and walked over, ever so lightly taking her place beside him on the ground. He had two flat stones, almost as good as plates to serve the flesh on. He filled one stone, handing it to her. Brianna watched his face, before gently taking the food from him.

"Thank you", she said, before slightly turning and eating in silence. She felt his eyes on her as they ate, but he said nothing.

"Tomorrow I'll take you out of this cave. Maybe some fresh air will get you your memory back", he told her after they both had finished the flesh. Brianna's cheeks blushed at this. She had told him less then she knew, afraid for his reaction. But maybe she should till him a little.

"Sure", she answered softly, watching how he nodded at her and made his way over to the bed, taking his shirt of and laying down.

"Unless of course, you already have something to tell me", he spoke. It send shivers down Brianna's back. Did he read minds?

"I know where I came from, and why I was on that ship. I do not know how I came on this planet though."

It fell silent after that. It took him a couple of minutes to break it.

"Come here", he eventually said. Brianna watched him in total confusion, but stood and took a few steps towards the bed.

"My bath was good enough for you to use, and so will be this bed. Undress and join me."

Brianna swallowed and took a small step back. She was not going to join him in there. She was sure of that.

Riddick noticed her defiance and popped himself up on one elbow, watching her every move.

"There are two choices here. One, you will do as I say and join me here. Two, I help you, your call", he said, his voice deep and threatening.

Brianna unconsciously took another step back and shrieked when he sat up and stood.

"Fine, I'll do it", she almost yelled as he prepared to make his way over towards her. His eyes were glistening in the dark, watching her closely.

"I'm not wearing much under this, and you know that. What am I supposed to sleep in then?", she asked, her hands tightly clamped on pieces of her dress. Riddick chuckled.

"I'll keep you warm enough. But there's a small piece of shirt there you can use",  
he said, pointing towards a rock with a stroke of clothing on it. Brianna instantly saw it would only cover a very small part of her. Maybe she would tie it around her breasts?

She watched Riddick for another minute, and then slowly walked over. Just as she was fidgeting the piece in her hands, she felt him move behind her.

"Don't move", he whispered in her ear, as he slowly pulled her dress up her thighs, his fingers scratching the skin beneath.

Brianna held her breath as he pulled the dress over her head and left her in nothing but her panties. Riddick's hand let the dress fall to the floor, were after they made their way to her hands, taking the cloth from them. He then brought his hands back up, slowly and gently, tying the piece around her upper body, covering her breasts.

"There you go, now join me", he whispered before he gave her a small kiss on her bare neck. She heard him move and taking place on the bed. She then slowly turned and watched him lying there lazily. She swallowed and checked the cloth for support, before she made her way towards him. He patted the empty side of the bed for her to take, and so she did.

He instantly rolled on top of her, pinning her down with his legs between hers and his hands around her wrists.

Brianna gasped and turned her head to the side, not wanting to look him in his eyes. If he would rape or kill her, she did not wanted to see it coming.

"Now tell me, where did you come from. And why were you on that ship, hmm?". Brianna slowly brought her gaze back to meet his.

His expression made it very clear he wanted an straight answer. Right away.

"I came from Sol Lucia, I've been born there", she started, not wanting to tell him everything she knew. He could use it against her and that thought frightened her.

"And?", he questioned her with his deep voice. Brianna swallowed and slowly told him more.

"My parent decided to engage me to someone I did not wanted to marry. So I ran off. This cruise ship was the best option of getting away that I had. That's all", she explained, closing her eyes to escape his gaze.

Riddick let it all sink in before he moved her two wrists in one hand so he had one free. He brought it to her face, cupping it to get her to open her eyes.

"And why would you run from your parents like that. Wasn't he rich enough to buy you the world? I've heard that Sol Lucia is only populated with the richest people in the whole universe."

This angered Brianna, just like Riddick had wanted.

"He was 40 years old and a dirty pervert! I'd rather die than marrying some I loathe! And I hate the money. I hate it! It ruins everything!", Brianna was in tears now, silently crying beneath him.

Riddick grinned, this was the information he wanted to hear from her. He now brought his hand to her cheek, brushing off a tear that was running down.

"Now now, stop crying. You've successfully escaped that fate. But you had the misfortune to run into another. Now I can't make any promises, but I'll try and be a good mate for you, as long as you behave that is", Brianna's eyes grew wide.

"Mate?", she asked in horror. Riddick grinned.

"Tell me you didn't knew right away I was a furyan, don't you feel the connection we have?", Riddick asked her. Brianna was horrified with his information, but even more terrified with what he meant with it.

"Please don't, please!", she pleaded when she say his eyes hungrily scanning her upper body.

"You do now furyans have mates right?", he asked her while he let his hand linger on her neck before he lowered it on her breasts.

"Please, Please let me go. Just let me go", she cried. Riddick watched her tears run down her cheeks. How would he handle from here on out?

"Obey me, and we'll take this slow. Nice and easy, for you to get used to me. How does that sound.?

Brianna was crying louder now, not even hearing what he was saying to her. Riddick softly cupped her breasts through the clothing, earning all of her attention.

"Listen Brianna. You'll obey me, and I'll be good to you. We'll take this slow, as long as you stay by my side. Understood?", he asked her while he undid the piece of material he had before placed around her.

Brianna was petrified but nodded through her tears. He removed the cloth and fondled her breasts with his free hand.

"Good, now I'll release you. But you'll keep laying still, until I say so", he very softly and darkly told her. Brianna just nodded and brought her arms to her chest when he released them. Riddick watched how she tried to shield herself from him, deciding there was more of her to discover if she would be difficult with her hands.

He brought one hand onto her stomach, tracing it slowly, until he reached her panties.

"Please no, Please', Brianna cried into his chest. Riddick brought his hands back to her face, cupping her gently.

"I already explained we'll do this slow. You'll be as intact as you are now when morning comes. You know, my smell capabilities are far better than regular humans. And I smell your fear, it increases by the second. And I know the smell of a virgins fear", he whispered the last part into her ear.

"Now relax, and lay still. I want to get to know each and every inch about you", he hummed while he lowered his hands again. He roamed them over her panties and onto her long, slim legs. He gently stroked her legs, before he moved his hands back to her thighs. He still had his legs between hers, opening her just enough to feel her up.

He slowly traced one finger over her panties, feeling her tense immediately. He grinned in response.

"So tense", he whispered in her ear.

He then moved one finger under her panties, tracing her from front to back. He noticed she had closed her eyes, and her fists were balled, resting against his chest. He found it precious, and confirming. He was almost certain she was a virgin, but his curiosity was getting the best of him.

Without any warning, he slowly slid his index finger inside her tight vagina. She was tensing up even more, and whimpering at the sudden intrusion.

"You said you wouldn't-"but Riddick" s gaze shut her off.

He very slowly slid it in until he found what he was looking for. She winced slightly under him. Virgin it was.

He then pulled his finger out, licking her juices of before he brought all his attention back to her.

"Now I do know all about you, close your eyes and sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." Brianna watched him move of off her, but instantly his arm brought her close into his embrace. She shivered a bit, but not from the cold.

She wondered what kind of man he was. He seemed so animal, so different then she was used to. She found it humiliating he would just go and touch her where he pleased. It scared her senseless. She wondered if maybe, when he did brought her out of this cave, she could escape him. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. Everything better than being trapped with a guy again. She refused to be used as a thing instead as a woman.

Only if he wasn't so big and terrifying. And she had to think of how to survive alone.

Would Riddick keep her alive if she stayed by his side? What did mate mean anyway?

All these question kept Brianna awake. She was not able to catch any sleep, all the time remembered that Riddick was close, by his strong arm pulling her into his warm and strong body.

**Soooo Riddick is getting kind of possessive isn't he? Tell me what you would like to see! (and what not!) But please, do review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Saving you, once again

**Hello Guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me! I got a question from Jess7178, about Riddick reading minds. I haven't really thought about it yet. I just think he's really smart and you can't play him for a fool… But you'll never know all of his capabilities are, right? Oh and there was also a question about me not making this a rape themed story. I figure Riddick would not rape, but as we do know he is dominant when he wants something and he's more animal than most so…. no rape, but a lot of Riddick ;)**

**Oh and there was a question about Riddick using toothpaste…. Hhhmmm I think he does. I mean, we want him to smell and taste nice right. But being on a deserted planet will make it hard to get any tooth paste… Interesting question, and it will be answered within this story, and even sooner than you think! )**

**Chapter 4. Saving you, once again.**

When morning came, Brianna found herself alone in the warm bed. She glanced around the cave, but her worst nightmare was nowhere to be seen. She quickly felt around in the bed, searching for the tiny material that had last night covered her breasts. It took her a few moments, but she found it on his side of the bed.

'Pervert' her mind said. She bound it around her chest and then stepped out of the bed, quickly letting the red dress fall over her head and body, covering her even more. When he would return, he would be gone. Well that was at least what she hoped.

She had no clue how, but she had made up her mind last night, she would run.

It took him long enough to return to the cave, letting himself in by moving the immense rock.

He watched around to find her sitting on the couch, watching his every move.

"Morning", he said. His voice sounded amused, happy even. Brianna wondered why though. She watched him turn and carry in an immense bag.

"What's that?" the words slipped her mouth, just before she remembered who she was talking to. She saw him grin and he dropped the bag before her feet.

"Luggage from your ship", he answered, watching her eyes grow wide and big. He squatted to his knees, opening the bag and pulling out the content. Clothes, clothes and more clothes. Brianna could not tell if they were from men or woman, but they were clothes nonetheless.

"I suggest you choose something more suitable for a trip outside, this dress won't survive for long", he told her, gently tugging on the edge of the red material. Brianna took a step back, freeing herself from his grip. He chuckled and stood.

She saw he was holding something in his hand, a toothbrush and some toothpaste.

"I'll go wash up, when I get back I expect you ready and dressed properly", he told her with a wide grin. He then turned and left.

Brianna was dumbfounded. Last night he had been such a monster, an animal. And here he was, letting her dress in peace… She wondered what a Furyan really was. She sure had never heard of it before. And then the whole mate thing.

She shook her head and dropped to her knees. Trying to find anything that would fit her.

It took her some minutes, but then she found a pair of jeans, just about her size. She hopped in and just loved how the material would cover her up like it did. Then she found a white tank top that was just a little tight around her breasts.

'It'll have to do', she told herself. She also found a nice and overly sized yellow sweater. She bound it around her hips, hoping it would warm her up in the cold of the night.

It was then she noticed that Riddick was already back and watching her from the other side of the cave.

"Eager to get dressed are we?", he mocked her, making his way over towards her. Brianna watched him approach and then turned her head towards the bag of clothes, she hated to watched him mock her.

"I'm just not someone who likes to get touched by a stranger is all", she replied, instantly regretting her sassy mouth.

Riddick chuckled and kneeled beside her, his warm body radiating a nice, warm glow.

"Can't make no promises. But I try to behave. Today", he added with a chuckle. He stood and pulled her up with him.

"Let's go".

Brianna carefully made her way after Riddick. This side of planet they were on was filled with woods and a beach. Brianna cursed all the little twigs that got stuck in her red curls.

It was hard to keep up with his fast pace, but she was determined to show him her survival skill. She really needed to keep him happy before she would try to escape. Brianna had the slightest idea of how angry he would be if she would leave. But she had made up her mind. She would escape and be free.

He led them to the beach, where he dropped himself in the sand, waiting for her to follow his example.

"Tired already?", he asked her when he saw her red and sweaty face. She pulled a face and dropped herself in the sand, keeping enough space between the two of them.

"This planet has no population. But, there a living enough animals to live from. And it nice and quiet. Just how I like it. It means we have to travel further into the woods, but I have seen some nice brumby's that would do just fine", he informed her all the while he stared into the distance of the sea. Brianna watched him from the side.

He was amazing. Very well build, handsome and strong looking. And right now he was being quite nice too. But she remembered last night. She knew he could switch into animal side like lightening.

"What you say Brianna? Care for a ride?" he mocked her again. Brianna decided not to answer and let herself lie down into the sand.

"I'll think about it", she whispered. She heard some movement and saw him stand above her when she opened her eyes.

"I'll do the thinking. Now move."

He led her inside the woods again, telling her about some pool they could get water from. But while Riddick was walking before her and talking with his deep velvet voice, Brianna was creating more and more distance between them, and when she could not even see him no more, she turned and ran.

At first she could only hear the winds rushing by her hair. But then, just when she scratched her arm on a tree, she heard his deep and very angry voice.

"Brianna!"

She swallowed and continued to run. She was finally free again and she preferred to say that way.

Running faster than she had ever done before in her life, she fell onto a rock, scratched her knee pretty badly and painfully, but she also knew she had to keep going. He would be very angry if he would catch her. And she really was not ready for him to kill her just yet.

She got up and moved along, a little slower than before, but still.

She had absolutely no idea where she was heading until she ran onto the beach.

"Shit!", she cursed. He would find her here in only minutes with no place to hide! She desperately looked around and saw a few big rocks, just in the shore line.

It took her less than a second to decide what to do next. She jumped into the water, wincing from the stinging her knee and arm did when they came into contact with the salt water. She quickly made her way over to the rocks, climbing on it. And just when she wanted to let herself slip behind the rocks, she slipped and felt between two sharp ones, cutting her right leg open. She could not keep from a painful scream, when she again heard his very angry voice yelling for her.

She bit her tongue and watched her leg. It was bleeding immensely, and hurting so much more than she had ever experienced in her whole life. While she tried to push the wound close, the amount of blood sipping into the water was making her nauseous.

She faintly heard the splashing sounds of footsteps in the water. But she was sure he would not look between the rocks. Why would he? And when he did he would leave her there. She had ran, this was her punishment.

She started to panic and watched up, seeing a really angry face looking down at her.

"What the hell Brianna?! Are you stupid?!"he roared. But when she gave no sassy remark he looked further and saw her hands clutching her leg. There was blood. Too much of it.

"What have you done?", he asked. His voice was so much different in that instant. Brianna could have sworn it sounded worried. Of course that was ridiculous. But still.

She wondered what he would do.

She tried to move, just a little, but cried from the pain she was inflicting on herself.

"Don't move!", Riddick hissed at her. He moved around a little before he lowered himself, just enough to cradle her into his arms. He was careful, but Brianna could not keep herself from crying out when he pulled her up.

"Shh, I'll look at your leg as soon as we are back home", he told her in a hushing tone. Brianna just nodded, feeling drowsy and tired. The pain was getting less and less and she wondered if that was a good sign or not.

"Stay with me now. Tell me what happened. Don't go to sleep", he told her softly but very compelling.

Brianna tried to explain herself. But it was so hard when she felt so tired. And her legs were feeling numb. She wondered how he could be so strong when she was feeling so weak.

The last thing her mind registered, was his cursing right before she slipped off into a deep haze.

* * *

A stinging sensation brought her back to life. Brianna shrieked when she felt like her right leg was on fire. She opened her eyes and brought her body up. She saw how Riddick was placing a wet cloth onto her leg, fluids dripping from her knee to toe.

"Serves you right for running while I had warned you not to", he muttered while he gently, but firmly cleaned her wound. He did not look at her, but kept her leg in a death grip.

Brianna wondered what she should tell him. He would be angry either way. She watched him work on her leg for a bit before she remembered her other wounds. The small cut on her arm had already closed enough to stop bleeding. And the scratch on her knee was covered with a little piece of material she recognized as a piece of a blouse.

"Should have kept you here locked up, maybe I will from now on", he told her with a threating tone while he stood and fetched another piece of material to bind up the long cut on her leg.

When he returned and started binding her leg up, Brianna could no longer take his angry words towards her.

"I'm sorry for running away", she softly said. Riddick's hands stopped and his eyes watched her face closely.

"You will be when I'm through with you", he told her darkly. Brianna felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You just don't understand! I've been locked up my whole life! Everybody always knew what was best for me. And then all those men who just wanted me for the money! I'm sick and tired of being a possession. I want to be free!" She cried.

Riddick kept his mouth shut and watched her curiously.

His feelings about this young woman had been going up and down since he had first laid eyes on her. But he had instantly felt she would be more than just a companion. She was destined to be his equal. His mate.

But he had to find a way to make her see that. And that was the hard part. He could sense her fear, her despair. They were linked in a way she could not keep denying.

But he knew he had to change his behaviour too. She was scared of him, while all he wanted was to care for her. How would he make her see he would keep her safe and healthy? Questions, questions.

"You can do whatever you want with me. I give up, maybe life is not meant for me", she then murmured. She had closed her eyes and kept her hands in her lap. She gave herself over to him.

Riddick finished binding her leg and stood. He watched the tear stains on her cheeks.

She was still beautiful, so young, so broken. He knew he would be able to fix her. But on his terms. She was his. And his alone.

"We furyans don't give in that easily", his dark voice told her. Brianna opened her eyes to lock with his.

"Why do you keep mentioning that word? I don't know what a furyan is", he answered. Riddick cocked his head to the side and moved closer.

His hand brushed her tears away while he softly spoke to her.

"I'm partly animal, and so are my needs. I don't know where you came from. But I do know you're not completely human too."

Brianna swallowed and watched him closely. What was he talking about?

"That's enough information now. Lie down and rest. Your leg needs time to heal. When you wake we will discuss your behaviour and how we will move on from here on out", he told her. He stood and gently pushed her down onto the bed she was lying on.

"Sleep", he told her. Brianna kept her eyes open and watched him looking at her.

"You can let me go, you know. You would be rid of me and everything I do!", she told him harsher then she meant.

He grinned.

"Aah that just breaks my heart. Tell me now, would you not even miss me for a second?" he mocked her. Brianne turned on her side and closed her eyes.

"You belong to me, you'll see that in time. Now sleep and heal"

She heard him walk away.

"Sweat dreams", his dark voice merely whispered into the darkness.

**Sorry for the long wait, but I just have not enough time on my hands for everything I want to do! I hope you understand where I am taking this story. Riddick and Brianna will have to grow into each other before I introduce some other characters. And of course, they will have a lot of discussions before they fall in love… Keep them updates coming! It makes me write faster!**

**(Do you have idea's or situations you would want to see? Let me know!)**


	6. Chapter 5: Mine

**Yay another update! Thanks for your reviews and ideas! Please keep them coming! I got a question about introducing pitch black. That's not going to happen. I like to create my own pitch black… so we will see some of the characters in time, but within another storyline…dun dun dun….**

**Chapter 5. Mine**

She never had a more dreading night before in her life. The wound on her leg kept hurting, so she kept twisting in bed, trying to find a position that would make the pain less.

It was completely dark in the cave, except for the light that the small fire was providing. She just started wondering where Riddick had gone, when she heard a low growl.

"Keep twisting around like that and I will bind you to the bed", he darkly stated before he came into view. Brianna had not even seen him move closer. He was just like a shadow, moving in the dark, soundless.

"I can't help it, it hurts so much", Brianna softly replied, before getting up and watching his face. He seemed displeased, but not angry with her. He came even closer, sitting down on the bed beside her. Brianna pulled her good leg to her chest, while Riddick captured her injured one with his hand.

"It's a great lesson for the next time you get any idea's in that pretty little head of yours", he sneered while he very carefully undid the bindings on her leg to check the wound.

Brianna just swallowed and kept her mouth shut. She was even in deeper problems now then she had been the day before. How was that even possible?

"It's healing nicely though, just lay still and sleep some more", he told her before readjusting the bindings and placing her leg back onto the bed.

He watched how Brianna really wanted to speak her mind, but kept her mouth shut. He grinned.

"Seems like you are starting to learn who's in charge, don't you Brianna" he said softly, his voice very dark. Brianna adverted her eyes and just watched into the darkness. She felt trapped, and scared because now she was completely at his mercy.

Riddick didn't liked the fact she would just ignore him and slid a little closer towards her on the bed, one of his arms snaking around her small waist.

"Tell me now, who's fault was it that caused you this wound? Hhm?", he asked her mockingly, forcing her to look at him because of his hand on her chin.

Brianna swallowed.

"You scare me. I ran off because I fear you okay?!", she said where after she broke into sobs and closed her eyes.

Riddick had expected some sassy answer, but not this. He cocked his head to the side and let the scent of pure fear settle in. She was being honest, she was truly and utterly afraid of him.

"You only have to listen, we could get along just fine", he hummed, hoping to ease her distress just a little so they could talk.

Brianna tried to move herself back a little and quickly dried her tears. Riddick instantly pulled her on his lap, bringing her even closer.

"You can keep denying it. But we're linked in a way even you know is more than just chemistry. We're mates, if you like it or not. We are both trapped on this planet, and without me you would not even last a day. So I suggest you start listening and obeying me", he told her, all the while looking her right in her eyes.

Brianna swallowed, and then nodded.

"I need words", Riddick told her. He would not allow her to play stupid.

"I won't run again", she softly said, closing her eyes. Riddick didn't liked it. He moved his head closer and captured her lips with his.

She opened her eyes in shock, but Riddick had placed his hand at the back of her neck, keeping her in place. He started the kiss with dominance, showing her who was the alpha. But then he softened and gently ended the kiss.

A little out of breath Brianna watched his face in shock.

"That's a start, now lie down and get some rest, your body needs it. When you wake I'll properly feed you. We need to get some meat on those bones of yours", he mumbled before laying her down on the bed and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Brianna was completely astonished. What had just happened there?

* * *

While she really wanted to fall asleep so she could escape her fate for just some hours, her leg kept her awake. She kept her eyes closed, but was afraid Riddick could sense her state of being awake.

She heard him move some things and smelled the scent of roasted beef. Delicious. She was curious of her surroundings, but too frightened to open her eyes after that kiss. How had that even happened in the first place?

She could practically feel the dominance radiating from him, but why would he want her?

"I know you're still awake, so you can open your eyes frail. I won't bite", he told her. Brianna was surprised about the amusement in his voice. She did as he told her and opened her eyes while she sat up. She pulled the sheets from her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Bad move.

She winced in pain as she placed her arm over the wound on her leg. Riddick was instantly standing next to her, pulling her hand away and taking her leg in his grip.

"You should not move it! The wound could re-open that way."

Brianna watched how he pulled some sweat pants from the big pule of clothes and started dressing her lower half. She kept her mouth shut and just watched how he carefully lifted her hips and dressed her completely.

"Thanks", she softly whispered. Riddick softly growled, but even Brianna understood he wasn't angry with her.

"Place your arm around my neck", he told her softly. She complied and felt herself being lifted into his embrace. He walked them over towards the warmth of the fire before he slowly placed her onto a chair.

"Is it hurting still?", he asked when he saw her wincing expression. Brianna instantly pulled her face straight.

"It's okay", she answered watching the fire with a lot of interest.

"Good, here's some meat", he said, placing a plate into her lap with still steaming flesh on it. Brianna slowly started to place the small parts into her mouth.

She stopped eating halfway through the plate, but Riddick wasn't having any of that.

"You need the energy, and the meat on your bones. Eat", he told her while he himself had already finished his share.

Brianna watched his silver eyes and knew there was no question about it, so she slowly complied. When she had finished, he took her plate and offered her an cup of water.

"Now tell me exactly why you ran, and why you will never attempt such a stupid thing again", he told her darkly. She could tell he was on edge and he only wanted to hear the right answers to his questions.

Brianna swallowed and softly spoke after taking a small sip from her cup.

"You scared me. I wanted- I needed to get away. I was afraid you might kill me…. " She slowly brought her eyes up to meet his, but his face was unreadable.

"And why won't you ever run again?", he asked her.

Brianna waited a few minutes to gather all of her courage to answer him.

"Because it's dangerous and stupid."

Riddick softly growled.

"And?", he asked her.

"And I'm your mate", she completed her line.

"Good, as long as you keep that in mind", he said, drinking from his own cup and warming his hands by the fire.

Brianna watched him, and still shivered despite the warm fire before her.

"Are you still cold?", Riddick asked her then. Seeing how she kept shivering.

"No, I'm fine", she answered, her voice betraying how scared she was still.

Riddick sighed and moved until he sat before her, his face right before hers.

"I can smell when you're afraid, of nervous, even when you're aroused. I can also tell when you're lying. Like now."

Brianna started crying again.

"I'm not lying. I'm not cold. Just… Just – scared", she softly told him. Riddick took her face in his hands, watching right into those beautiful eyes.

"Listen to me. Obey me. You are destined to be by my side so everything will fall into place naturally. Just relax your body. Surrender to me and your feelings", he softly soothed her fears.

Brianna nodded and tried to turn her face away, but he would not let her.

"You have to get used to my touches", he reminded her. But his tone was more gentle, not dominant.

"Don't kill me", she asked, almost too soft for him to hear, but he did.

He released her face and stood. He walked even closer to the fire and spoke with his back towards her.

"Tell me now, would you've rather be alone outside with that leg?", he asked her.

Brianna swallowed and watched his muscular back. She knew the answer was no, but probably only because she was hurt the way she was.

'Really?' her mind asked. What about him feeding you, keeping you safe and warm. Not to forget sheltered from rain and the cold outside this cave…

Brianna sighed softly.

"No", her soft reply made him turn to watch her holding both her hands in her lap, clutching them together.

"Good, then we've worked that out. Now close your eyes and get some more rest."

Brianna nodded and closed her eyes, hearing soft rustle from his clothes when he moved. She felt his hands pull hers from her lap and held them in his big ones.

"You are mine, and mine alone, keep that in mind though", he said softer than normal. But still very audible for her ears to hear. She opened her eyes and stared into his silver one.

She wondered why he said that, they were alone on this planet right?

He watched her nod before he released her hands and stood, moving away from her. The rest was a blur. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the fire wash over her. It had been a long day after all.

* * *

Riddick watched the young girl sleeping from his side of the cave. She was breath taking, but stubborn. He could tell she was underfed and not completely healed from her ship crash. And now her leg was hurt too… He wondered if he was doing right by keeping her by his side. Life was so much easier when the only person he needed to care for was himself.

But he felt the strong need to keep her. She was his and his alone. He needed her like he had never needed anything before in his life. He just needed to let her get used to him and eventually his needs. He sighed.

He decided to let her be by herself for some hours, he needed to do some exploring anyway.

* * *

The next time she awoke she found she was incredibly comfortable and warm. She nuzzled her head against the warm flesh against her cheek. It was weird though, she didn't remember lying down when she fell asleep…

In a really fast movement that almost made her stumble from the chair, she noticed she was laying against Riddick. Her head had been on his broad, naked chest. He had placed the chair before the fire and placed her on his lap.

Just when she started to understand what had happened she noticed his eyes watching hers too. One of his large hands moved down on her back, gently stroking her through the flimsy material of her shirt.

"No need to fret frail, you're safe", he said, his voice sounding husky, probably from being awake for less than a minute.

Brianna still tried to move from his lap, momentarily forgetting about her wound. Riddick hadn't though.

"Sit still", he commanded, his voice as dark as the cave surrounding them. Brianna swallowed and instantly stilled on his lap. She couldn't remember him giving her orders in that way before.

"Good girl", he whispered into her hair when he noticed she complied. He moved her even closer and sniffed the scent of her body, her hair. He liked it, feminine and his.

"Now tell me, how is your leg feeling", he softly asked, while one hand was still stroking her back. He reached the hem of her shirt and started to stroke underneath it, his fingers making contact with her bare back.

Brianna tensed even more and watched him with pleading eyes.

"Relax frail, relax", he soothed her when her distressed scent filled his nose. He knew she feared him immensely, but there was also something that could not keep her away from him.

"Now are you going to answer me?", he asked, his voice already darker than just a minute before. Brianna looked up and met his eyes.

"It hurts less than before", her small voice answered him. Riddick smiled and held her even tighter, bringing her face closer to his.

"Good", he murmured, before his lips captured hers in a commanding and needy kiss. Brianna didn't liked the fact he was touching her so much. She feared he would take things further when she would play nicely. But she also feared what he would do to her when she would defying.

He moved her on his lap so her legs were straddling his, her wounded leg very gently being placed around his waist. Brianna felt his hands on her bare back, on even going lower. She placed her hand around the hand that was traveling lower on her back, meeting his open eyes when she did.

He was hard against her centre, she could feel him very clearly from under his trouser and through her sweat pants.

He placed both of his hands on her waist, letting her feel his need even better. She softly yelped and watched him with fear in her big eyes.

Riddick grinned and captured her lips once more, before he moved back and just watched her closely.

"Can't tell me no frail, you belong to me now", he said, watching her facial expression going from fear to utterly despair. And then the scent that came along with it…delicious.

He manoeuvred her again on his lap so he could stand and carry her over towards the bed.

"Now, now, relax frail. You are in too poor condition to be thinking about such things. Rest", he said with a grin and husky voice. Brianna watched him move back and disappear into the direction of the underground lake.

He was such a jerk. A complete asshole. He liked the thrill of scaring her.

She turned on her side and didn't knew if she should cry or not, she wondered f she had any tears left. How would she survive this situation?

* * *

The next few days went by like a daze. He checked her leg every day and made sure she ate enough. He also would keep her very close at night, not even giving her the chance to fall asleep because of his proximity.

She wondered if maybe he was trying to get her submissive by making sure she was sleepy all the time. But during the days he would be gone, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She had no clue what he was doing, she figured mostly hunting for they ate meat almost every night.

When she finally could walk again, she explored the cave some more, even taking time to bathe herself while he was gone. She washed herself thoroughly, her hair being to hardest with all the knots in it. She took her time, and enjoyed the fact she could swim better then she could walk at the moment.

When she finished she dressed herself in the black shirt and jeans she had found between the clothes. They were a little bit too big for her, but she could care less. They kept her warm and shielded from Riddick's hungry eyes.

She then turned and moved towards the main space of the cave, hating the path between was so damn dark. She had to keep her hands on the wall and walk very slowly, so she wouldn't fall with her wounded leg.

Halfway there she screamed loudly when she bumped into a very large and rock hard body that was momentarily pulled her to him.

"Why are you up and walking?!", he roared, really angry with her right now. Why was she risking hurting herself even more.

"I'm fine, it's fine. I needed- I needed to wash up", she stuttered, overwhelmed by his big body, holding her so tightly.

"You don't go and do things without asking me first. What would you have done if you would have fallen there, hmmm?", he asked darkly. She could tell he was still angry, but now he saw she was fine he eased a little bit.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could…"but he ended her words by taking her in his arms and walking towards the open space in the cave. He placed her down onto a chair and watched her closely.

"I've found some other survivors".

**Dun dun dun… I have to say I'm already a bit bored with this set up. Maybe your guys have idea's to keep the tension going?**


End file.
